Nina Williams
Nina Williams is a character in the Tekken fighting video game series. Nina first appeared in Tekken. She is cold-blooded assassin/serial killer and she's also characterized as an anti-heroine. She is best known as the oldest sister and rival of heroine/villainess Anna Williams, the maternal aunt of Steve Fox. Most importantly, she is considered to be a dangerous, deadly, and lethal fighter. She is voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, who is well known for Queen Metaria from Sailor Moon series and Silver Sable from Spider-Man series. Appearance Nina is notable for her blonde hair and blue eyes. Her look contrasts from that of her little sister, Anna, who is a brunette. Nina's signature color is purple, as she has at least one purple outfit per game. Her trademark costume is the "catsuit," as she has worn many different designs of catsuit in both Tekken and Death By Degrees, which are made of materials resembling spandex, PVC and leather. She wears her hair tied into a ponytail or a braid. Her skin is ivory-colored and she has an hourglass shape. Nina almost always wears lipstick, from violet (DbD) to red (TK1, TK2,TK:BV) to bronze (TK3) to peach (TTT, TK4, TK5, TK6). Personality Nina's persona seems to be cold and indifferent. In fact, she had been drugged by an underground force when she was young in order to create the perfect assassin, killer, and murderer, regarding the chronology of Death by Degrees. Her bitterness towards men could be a result of her deflation after Tekken 2. The only man she had ever trusted was her father, who died shortly before Tekken 2. Ironically, after her father's death, Nina was brainwashed, controlled, and possessed by Ogre. Thus, she was unable to feel any emotion at all. Nina's personality remains monotonous yet sadistic when it comes to teasing her younger sister Anna. Nina's win poses range from tomboyish and masculine to flirtatious, usually by placing a foot on top of the opponents body or showing off her body figure. Although she is an assassin, most of her missions are inclined for the good of the world, though she was hired to kill and assassinate her only son named Steve Fox, (the grandson of Richard Williams and Mrs. Williams) by the syndicate during Tekken 4 and also assisted Kazuya's son Jin Kazama when he started a world war during Tekken 6. Biography ''Tekken 1'' Nina is a silent assassin. She learned assassination techniques from her father and Aikido from her mother. She was sent to assassinate Heihachi Mishima, the sponsor of the King of Iron Fist Tournement. ''Tekken 2'' Nina ran away from her home in Ireland, because she hated her sister Anna. The unknown organization paid her well to kill Kazuya Mishima. She agreed when she learned that Anna worked with Kazuya as his bodyguard. Her father Richard, before his death, asked her to stop fighting with her sister but she refused. Nina entered to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 to kill Kazuya and defeat Anna. ''Tekken 3'' In the last tournament Nina had to assassinate Kazuya, but her quarrel with Anna prevented her success. Then she was captured by Kazuya's corps and was used as a guinea pig in Boskonovitch's Cold Sleep #2 experiment. She was awakened by Tekken Forces and she sensed Ogre's presence. Nina was controlled by Ogre and she entered to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 to assassinate Jin Kazama. ''Tekken 4'' After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2 Mishima Zaibatsu used Nina in the Cold Sleep experiment. After she awakened she suffered from cryosleep-induced amnesia. After the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 she escaped from the Mishima Zaibatsu and again became a contract assassin. She couldn't regain memories of Anna and her previous life. The only thing she could do was execute her contracts for money. One day Nina accepted a contract from the Mafia. Her target was Steve Fox, a world boxing champion. When she learned that he will be in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, she entered the tournament. ''Tekken 5'' In previous tournament Nina learned that Steve Fox was her biological son, but she felt nothing. Shortly after the Sindricate fell and left her with no purpose. Nina decided to meet Anna to try to recover her past. But when she saw her they started fighting. In the end they agreed to settle their rivalry in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. ''Tekken 6'' Nina finally defeated Anna in the previous tournament. When Jin Kazama became leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu, he recruited her as a member of his special forces, and she helped him in taking over the world. Nina entered to King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 to eliminate anyone who poses a threat to Jin. ''Tekken 7'' Nina first appears as the de facto leader of Mishima Zaibatsu during the prologue, with Jin absent, Nina attempts to organize the troops against G Corporation, questioning whether Jin's decision to wage war truly saved the world, as it continued to drag on after Azazel's defeat. Eventually, the Zaibatsu would find itself under attack by Heihachi Mishima. Defeated by Heihachi, she relents to his statement that only he can save the Zaibatsu in the war against Kazuya and is hired by Heihachi to serve the Zaibatsu. Helping him broadcast his public return and that of the King of Iron Fist Tournament, she joins him in attacking the Sirius Marksmen after their leader made constant rejections to their invitations. After the Sirius Marksmen aid the Zaibatsu, Nina finds footage that confirms that Jin is in the custody of Lars. As Lee is aiding Lars's resistance, the Zaibatsu makes an initial attack on Violet Systems, however, it fails. Nina is then sent to lead the second assault. She faces Alisa numerous times in her attempt to retrieve Jin, however, after multiple rounds, Lee and Lars tell Nina that she has failed once again, and that Jin had now been successfully extracted. Knowing that Heihachi would not tolerate the failure, Nina opted not to return back to the Zaibatsu, wondering with interest at how the events will eventually play out. Other Appearances ''Tekken: The Motion Picture'' Nina Williams is featured in Tekken: The Motion Picture. In this story, she was hired and seduced by Lee Chaolan to assassinate Kazuya Mishima. She failed both times, as Kazuya managed to escape the first time and was saved by Jun Kazama the second time. During the Tournament, Nina is fighting Anna Williams, until Anna gets beaten. For awhile, it's a mystery whether or not she survived but as the island starts to explode, the other survivors can be seen, including an injured Nina. ''Tekken'' (2010 film) Nina appeared in the 2010 live-action Tekken movie, she is portrayed by Candice Hilebrand. In the movie she and her sisters are assassins working for Kazuya. The three of them also sleep together. Kazuya sends both of them to kill Jin. Their attempt gets foiled as Christie shows up. Nina later fights Christie in the tournament. Christie manages to escape the joint locks of Nina and manages to knock her out after a brutal fight. ''Tekken: Blood Vengeance'' Nina appeared into the 2011 CGI film, Tekken: Blood Vengeance. She's the first character to appear in the film, riding her motorcycle on a highway. Afterwards, she's ambushed by G Corporation employee and her younger sister, Anna Williams, who has set up a decoy for her. After a family reunion, Nina easily defeats Anna in a short battle, and quickly returns back to Jin after quickly escaping from soldiers from G Corporation (Anna's backup). Upon returning to the Mishima Zaibatsu, she shows Jin old files and newspaper articles of the Mutare Experiment (the M-Cell), which was performed on Jin's old school friend, Shin Kamiya. Upon learning about this, Jin then sends Nina to Russia where she would activate Alisa Bosconovitch, who she would then send to an international school in Kyoto, Japan to act as a spy to get info about Shin. Nina later on appears halfway through the film, where she informs Jin that Alisa is ignoring their orders and doing her own investigation (with Ling Xiaoyu). Realizing that G Corporation will track Alisa down, Nina turns Alisa's network offline. Afterwards, Jin sends her to Kyoto to go after Alisa. On her way to the android girl's location at Lee Chaolan's mansion, Nina recieves a radio message that G Corporation soldiers led by Anna are after Alisa, too. After noticing her sister's presence, she decides to help Alisa and Xiaoyu escape by turning Alisa's network back online. After the two girls escape the mansion just in time, Nina arrives to welcome Anna once again. Later, it's revealed that there was another fight between the two sisters at the mansion. Nina falls unconscious after Anna wakes up. Anna then attempts to capture Nina, amusing Lee Chaolan. This attempt leads to an unknown outcome, though Nina most likely escaped. Quotes Gallery NinaT1.JPG|Tekken 1 Nina(T2)2.jpg|Tekken 2 Nina_Williams_(T3).jpg|Tekken 3 Nina_2_costume.jpg|Tekken 4 Nina-t4_p2-art.jpg Nina_t5.jpg|Tekken 5 Ninawilliams.jpg|Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection Nina_Williams_-_Full-body_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6.png|Tekken 6 11a14df90d91d0acd4421f2f4f1abf13.jpg|Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion 12644860_10153814646747978_6182506944578499374_n.jpg|Tekken 7 Nina_-_CG_Art_-_TTT2.jpg|Tekken Tag Tournament 2 nina_williams_by_fabyleon-d4e1n6f.jpg|Tekken: Blood Vengeance NinaWilliams(3).jpg|Death by Degrees 215px-Nina_(5).jpg 460px-NinaWilliams(4).jpg Nina_(11).jpg Nina_Street_Fighter_X_Tekken_Offical_Artwork.jpg Nina_Williams_-.jpg Nina186.jpg|Nina as a child. 409px-Art26.jpg|Nina and Anna as children. Navigation pl:Nina Williams Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Siblings Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Right-Hand Category:Amazons Category:Insecure Category:False Antagonist Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Parents Category:Anime Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Fallen Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Brutes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Grey Zone Category:Military Category:Martyr Category:Movie Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Warriors Category:Dreaded Category:Nemesis Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Famous Category:Strong-Willed Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Sophisticated Category:Seductress